1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display with improved display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
As monitors, televisions, portable displays, etc. are becoming lighter and thinner, conventional cathode ray tubes (CRTs) are being replaced by flat panel displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic electroluminescent displays. Of these flat panel displays, organic light-emitting displays are drawing attention as next-generation flat panel displays due to their high response speed, low power consumption, and wide viewing angles.
An organic light-emitting display is known to adjust the brightness or gray level of one pixel by adjusting the magnitude of a current provided to an organic light-emitting diode. Here, the magnitude of the current provided to the organic light-emitting diode may be determined by a voltage difference between a gate and a source of a driving transistor and a coefficient of current driving characteristics of the driving transistor. In an ideal case, driving transistors of all pixels of the organic light-emitting display have the same characteristics, and the pixels express the same gray level for the same data voltage. In reality, however, the driving transistors of the pixels may have different characteristic coefficients due to, for example, differences in processing conditions and differences in the degree of degradation. The different characteristic coefficients can cause an imbalance in gray level between locations on the organic light-emitting display.